


William and his b o o k

by Kimtiny



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Other, homosexuality reject, idk what to put else, mature content, virgin, william discovering sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: William is bored and have desire





	William and his b o o k

William was laying in bed. After he train incident, he was afraid to go out the room. It was cold, dirty and small. But it was enough.  
And he was reading, the book he found was so interesting. A magic book, real magic.   
He stayed days in the room, training, making shadow and controlling them. Today he managed to make a clone, his shadow transformed into something in 3D. He could touch and manipulate it.  
Now he was laying in bed, the clone sitting in a corner. He had… ideas, but he couldn’t manage to realize them. He took the book and opened it. 

“Codex Umbra, you are an object, but yet my only friend.” He said with a smile but with sadness in his voice. 

He was so lonely. He wanted someone with him, holding him close and kissing at his skin. Someone that didn’t care about who it was, well, he would like it to be a man. And there he had those sinful idea again! A man, really?!   
He sighed wanting to just be back home. He held the book to his chest, weirdly it made him feel better. He felt safe and good. Sleepy also.

He felt a hand on his, opening his eyes he saw the clone. 

“Hello, pal.” He said kinda confused, he usually could control the shadow but not here.

He sat down as the shadow clone went on the bed. William blushed, the clone went closer and closer. Until it kissed him. William blushed deep red, he never been kissed before. He never imagined he would be kissed by a perfect copy of him.  
The book slid aside as William kissed back. The clone tasted coil and tabac.  
He had sinful ideas again, he wanted these away. The clone gently pulled away and kissed at William’s neck.   
It felt wrong, but incredibly good. He felt a bite, he was away. The clone ripped his shirt away.  
William whimpered and got Codex Umbra close again. There he felt hands slipping down his body, spraying his legs. William felt like dying, how could something he fantasized about the moment he discovered sexuality happen right now?!   
One hand grabbed hos crotch and ripped his pants. He couldn’t wear this again. He panted as he got more and more aroused. His legs trembled; the hands were opening his butt cheeks away from each other. That’s when he noticed the clone had now an erected member between its legs.

“Oh boi…” William was ready. He prepared it for years, he knew he was ready. But it was scary.

The clone pulled inside of William. He pulled his head down Codex Umbra. He felt like being ripped in half. It didn’t hurt but it was so weird. The clone trusted into a specific spot.   
William yelped. It made his dick go harder.   
The clone looked at William.

“A-Again…” William asked panting.

The clone trusted again, slowly. William panted and whimpered. He bit into the book, that felt so good.   
After some minutes or so the clone went faster, slapping its hips against William. The magician moaned softly, that was wrong.   
That was so wrong that he loved it. But did it really matter?

Finally, William rolled his eyes back into his skull as his substance floated out. Was that an orgasm? God, it was good.   
The white fuel was thrown on the book William was holding. He panted needing a time to calm down. When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed the shadow weren’t here anymore.  
He frowned and sat down.

“Oh, Codex-“ he looked at the soiled book.

So, that’s what they call cum… He smelled it, then pulled his tongue out to taste. It wasn’t that bad… Of course, he could use a tissue to clean Codex Umbra, but this would make it cleaner.   
After William kissed all the cum away, he lay down again. He could be who he wanted, no matter what people mind think. He smirked.


End file.
